Thank God, it Landed Right Side Up
by awksplosion
Summary: The Hudson-Hummels are caught in a whirlwind of terror as their world is turned upside down - literally. After a car crash involving Burt, Carole, Kurt and Finn on their way home from the Titan's championship game (which Finn had lead his team to victory in), one of the quartet is left critically injured...and it's not looking good. Dedicated to Cory Monteith, RIP 3.


"'Cause this is thriller, thriller night, and no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike…" Finn sung quietly to himself, drumming his fingers on his thigh happily in the back seat of the car. Turning to him, Kurt joined in the next two lines in the perfect harmony, and couldn't help thinking about how beautiful their voices sounded together. Kurt had _almost _gotten over his crush on Finn, but still felt his heart skip and flutter a couple of beats when Finn pulled that adorable half-smile with one side of his mouth, which he was wearing right now. He had been since Burt, Kurt and Carole had met him in McKinley's parking lot. Finn might as well have skipped out of the school doors, he was so ecstatic. The Titans had just won their final championship game – with Finn scoring the winning touchdown. Still, looking at the 6 foot teenager nodding his head back and forth slowly whilst he sang more of Michael Jackson, Kurt wondered if there was something else adding to his brilliant mood. Since he had thrown slumber parties with pretty much every girl in the Glee club before transferring to Dalton, he knew what it looked like when someone was in love. And Finn was showing all the symptoms. He kept hiding his lips every now and again, tasting whatever was left upon them from…a kiss, maybe? A distant look shone in his eyes, as he must have been lost in thought. Also, he couldn't go more than two seconds without grinning. In the front seats of the car, Burt and Carole exchanged a look of pride at the sound of their son/stepson singing. When he was done with _Thriller, _Finn looked down at his feet and shuffled them around absent-mindedly, smiling like a dork into his lap.

"Love is in the air," Kurt teased, leaning across the backseat so his mouth hung right beside Finn's ear. Playfully shoving him back into his own side, Finn swung his head up to face Kurt and let out a cute, bubbly laugh.

"I think it's good that you're so happy Finn, you did great, hunny," Carole twisted her body so that her eyes connected with her son's, a loving smile spread across her face. Finn replied with a goofy thumbs-up and a lopsided grin.

"That final touchdown was outright _gold, _Finn," Burt breathed in awe, though keeping his eyes firmly locked on the road in front of him. It was a pitch black night, and nothing could be seen outside the car but patches of gravel where the car's headlights fell on the road "And the way you gave your position to that blonde kid to make sure the half-time show went on? Those sorts of things are exactly the qualities that universities look for."

Kurt felt a pang as his father talked sports with his step-brother. Sure, he accepted who his son was and what his interests were, but it still hurt that Kurt had to sit by and listen to them bonding. Finn shot Kurt a sympathetic look, with a striking resemblance to a sad puppy, and he just couldn't stay mad at him. Although things sometimes didn't work out the way he planned, Finn always meant well. He was always the one to encourage the Glee club to keep going when things got rough, and never failed to bring out the best in people. Often Kurt would make a big deal of being the only gay kid in the whole town, and the situation with Karofsky, but deep down he knew that Finn probably had been through so much more than of the rest of the Glee kids. Which was strange, because he always seemed the happiest, he always smiled the brightest and would persist even the most dire situations. Finn had grown up without a father, gone through accusations of drug use by Mr Schue, thought his girlfriend was pregnant with his baby, but was cheated on (twice), bullied by the rest of the jocks for being in the New Directions, and was criticised for not standing in the way of Karofsky whilst he was terrorising Kurt. In reality, Kurt didn't _want _Finn to stand up for him. David was a tough guy and wouldn't hesitate to whack a punch even in a 6 foot quarterback's face, and that was the last thing that Kurt wanted. For his friends to suffer in place of himself? No, that would be pathetic.

"Uh, Kurt? Earth to Kurt?" Finn queried, prodding his brother in the ribs.

"Get off me, Frankenteen!" Kurt giggled, shoving his brother's hand away. Hurt registered in Finn's eyes, and Kurt realised what he'd just said to him. Oh great, another thing to add to the list of crap Finn manages to get through; Santana's constant taunting. Reaching his hand out to Finn's shoulder, Kurt drew it back when his brother shuffled in the opposite direction, refusing Kurt's touch. Finn looked down at his hands and twiddled his thumbs, the smile completely wiped from his face. Guiltily, Kurt heaved a sad sigh and leaned his temple against the window. He gazed out into the darkness, regretting deeply what he had just said.

There was no way to describe what happened next in the Hudson-Hummel's lives.

All that can be said is that there was a loud curse from Burt, a squeal of fright from Carole and Kurt, and a sharp intake of breath from Finn…the car swerved to the left, then to the right as the driver struggled to gain control. But it was useless, resistance was futile, the car was going down, no matter what. With one final attempt to straighten out, Burt swung the steering wheel to the left.

A shrill ripping noise as the car tore through the barrier of the road.

Continuous thuds, crashes and bangs as the car plunged down the hillside.

A cacophony of terrifying sounds; glass shattering, metal screeching, tires skidding.

Tipping and lurching, the car rolled and rolled and rolled until it slammed to a halt at the bottom of the hill.

Thank God, it landed right side up.


End file.
